world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Meta Knight (WBWSB)
"Dark Meta Knight shatters the brawl!" DMK is a newcomer in World Between Worlds Smash Bros. His attributes are similar to that of Meta Knight's from Super Smash Bros Brawl, Sm4sh and Ultimate but still having brand new unique moves. Stage Entrance. The Dimensional Mirror materializes in the arena as DMK quickly flies out of it. Special Moves. Neutral+B: Dark Beam. Dark Meta Knight quickly swings his sword and fires a small beam from it. Custom 1: Dark Crosscut. Dark Meta Knight slashes his sword twice. Custom 2: Dark Chop. Dark Meta Knight thrusts his sword at his enemies, pushing him back once he hits them. Side+B: Dark Calibur. Dark Meta Knight lunges slightly forward and up into the air. Any enemies caught in this attack will be sliced multiple times and then smashed into the ground. Custom 1: Blade Burst. Dark Meta Knight summons a a giant sword in front of him, that lunges forward to impale opponents. Custom 2: Dark Mirror. Dark Meta Knight splits in two, damaging any nearby enemies. Up+B: Keen Chop. Dark Meta Knight summons five giant swords that come out of the ground/floor to impale the enemies. Custom 1: Dark Mirror Ring. Dark Meta Knight creates six mirror clones around himself in the shape of a circle. Custom 2: Reflector Shield. Dark Meta Knight rises his sword and hides inside a crystal dome, which reflects enemy projectiles. Down+B: Mirror Sword. Dark Meta Knight summons multiple mirror portals around the nearby opponent, a giant sword comes out of each portal, stabbing and impaling the poor trapped foe. Custom 1: Low Slash. Dark Meta Knight 'ducks' and lunges his sword forward. Custom 2: Crystal Tower. Dark Meta Knight summons a gigantic crystal tower to impale enemies. Final Smash: Dark Meta Knightmare. Dark Meta Knight opens some sort of giant black hole, every character trapped in the black hole will be transported to a cutscene in a ruined version of Dedede's castle, DMK then will appear out of nowhere and he will spit himself into 8 clones, every clone goes after an opponent to slash'em multiple times, until eventually, a huge mirror portal will appear above the group and a colossal sword will come out of it to end the final smash, it has a pretty big chance to knock out every opponent trapped in the attack. Taunts. * He looks at the camera, blinks and scratches the back of his 'head'. * He points his sword forward and says 'En Garde!' * He hides in a mirror for two seconds, then he comes out of it. Victory/Losing Poses. * Victory#1. Dark Meta Knight quickly slashes his sword at the nothingness, then he just huffs. * Victory#2. Dark Meta Knight huffs and says: 'Useless, as I always thought you were' * Victory#2. Dark Meta Knight throws some sort of star collar (rumored to represent Popstar) as he stomps on it multiple times, then he glares at the camera as it slowly fades to black. * If Meta Knight is presented in the match, he will say 'That'll teach you, and your gang of inepts' * If Sukima is presented in the match, he will take off his mask and say 'Do you think, that this is the face of mercy?' * If Kirby or Dedede are presented in the match, he will chuckle and he'll then say 'Now, let's see how do you spend your hole eternity trapped in a mirror' * Losing. Dark Meta Knight hides his face with his cape, strangely not clapping. Alternate Costumes. * Normal * Severely gray body, light red shoes, white sword, white eyes, purple shoulder pads. Meant to resemble DMK's classic sprite from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. * Completly black body, light red shoes, white gloves, light gray shoulder pads, light yellow eyes. Meant to resemble DMK's design from Kirby Triple Deluxe. * Purple body, dark grey mask, orange shoulder pads, purple gloves, grey shoes, severe pink stripes on the centre of the mask. Meant to resemble Dark Mind. * Golden body, golden shoes, golden wings, light gray gloves. Meant to resemble DMK's yellow skin in Kirby Star Allies. * Dark blue body, blue shoes, bluish grey wings, white gloves. Meant to resemble DMK's blue skin in Kirby Star Allies. * Dark green body, green shoes, dark green wings, dark gray gloves. Meant to resemble DMK's green skin in Kirby Star Allies. * Blackish brown body, golden mask, brown shoulder pats, purple wings, golden shoes, light white gloves, golden sword, orange eyes, decrease of the size of the scar on his mask and completly removal of the other small scars. Meant to resemble a Parallel version of DMK/Meant to resemble Parallel Meta Knight. Alternate Costumes. Trophy Description.